(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a curved display device in which occurrences of black mura are prevented.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Presently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light.
Recently, LCDs are becoming larger and are also being developed as a curved type of display device (a curved display device) to enhance viewer engagement and provide a more realistic experience. For example, a curved display device may be manufactured to have a constant curvature by applying external force to a flat liquid crystal panel. In doing so, phase retardation of the glass substrate of the display device occurs due to the shear stress of forming the curvature, and as a result, black mura occurs.
Black mura generally refers to blemishes that are displayed brighter due to light leakage when the curved display device displays a black screen. Such black mura deteriorates the display quality of the curved display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.